Perfume
by PhoenixOnTheRise
Summary: It's senior year for Brittany and Santana. They think they've finally found their perfect ending, until Brittany suspects that Santana is cheating and confronts her about it Britney/Brittany style. Is Santana really cheating, or is Britt just being paranoid?
1. Chapter 1

**Brittany's POV**

"I love you Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. And I think that, because of that, anything's possible."

Her brown eyes bore into my soul, searching for any sign of untruthfulness. When she found none, she smiled. It was a sincere smile, the kind she reserved for me only; not like the smirks she put on to keep up her HBIC reputation. She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear, "I love you too."

It was the first time she openly admitted it to me in public. I squeezed her impossibly closer as I grinned to the moon and back. She released me and a nervous smile spread across her gorgeous face. We linked pinkies and headed to the choir room for the last meeting of the school year.

We spent the summer just being in love. On the first day, we were sunbathing on top of her shed. It had a flat top with a metal rail surrounding it and a small ladder down the side we used to climb up. We had put lounge chairs on the top to tan during the day and watch the stars at night.

"San, can you help me?" I asked shaking the sun block.

"Sure." She replied. She took the bottle from my me and squirted some on her hands while put my hair into a messy pony. Her gentle hands rubbed the sunscreen over my shoulders and back above my bikini tie. I moaned under her touch as she massaged my shoulders, placing a delicate kiss on my collar to let me know she was done. Her hands found my stomach as she rested her head on my shoulder from behind and sighed.

"You okay, babe?"

She hesitated before mumbling, "I want to talk about us."

I turned in her arms and locked mine around her neck. "But we never do that?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised.

She chuckled knowing that I most likely picked up that action from her. She is so beautiful when she smiles, I thought to myself. I must've said it out loud though, because she smiled at me even wider. She pecked my nose before sliding her arms from my elbows to my hands and interlocking our fingers. She led me to the chairs and we sat cross legged in front of each other like we were middle-schoolers having a sleepover and telling secrets.

"Britt. I've honestly loved you since I first met you. I know in the past I've had a funny way of showing it, but from here on out I'm going to treat you the way you deserved to be treated: like a queen, my queen. I'm tired of hiding, I just need to be me." She sighed, looking away for a moment before looking back into my understanding cobalt blues. "I want to do this right. Brittany Susan Pierce, will you go on a date with me? A real date, not just to Breadstix where I would hold your hand under a napkin, but an out and proud date where I can wrap my arm around your waist and glare at any boy that looks at you or anyone that looks at US funny. What do you say B?"

I was so caught up in the moment. I was smiling like an idiot and I was so, so proud of her.

"Britt?"

Snapping out of my trance, I leapt in her arms and repeated "yes, hell yes" over and over again. When I released her, she leapt up and started doing "The Naya Dance" from my favorite celebrity. I giggled.

"You're so cute" I told her.

She stopped and turned to face me. "Only for you." Then she bent down and gave me an Eskimo kiss before pushing her chair closer to mine and laying down on it. She slipped her left hand into my right one before closing her eyes and soaking up the sun. I watched her for a few minutes just taking in her pulchritude before I closed my eyes too, not once being able to erase the grin that danced across my features.

She took me to a carnival three days later where she went on every ride I asked her to and never once let go of my waist like she had said. She bought me cotton candy and fed it to me, not caring who was watching. On our way out I told her I had to go the bathroom, she pecked my lips and whispered, "Be careful, I'll wait for you at the gate." She watched me walk away, no doubt staring at my butt in my ripped jean shorts. When I came back out she was at the gate as promised with her hands behind her back and a sly smile on her face.

"Hey you, whatcha got there?"

She got down on one knee and presented me a bear that said _Be my girlfriend? _on the tummy in pink sharpie and Santana's handwriting.

I nodded, my hands coming up to cover my mouth as a single tear escaped my eyes. She stood up and hugged me. I told her "Yes, of course." Chucking I added, "I thought I already was." She pulled back and wiped the tear away with her thumb while cupping my cheek. She caressed my cheek for a few seconds before kissing me deeply. No words needed to be said as she grabbed handed me the bear and grabbed my free hand. We walked home in comfortable silence, sneaking glances at our hands. I admired how perfectly they fit together and the contrast of our skin tones. I knew Santana was doing the same. When we arrived at my door she turned to me and said, "I had a really good time tonight."

I giggled. It was such a cliché thing to say, but I knew Santana meant it. "I did too, thanks again baby. You staying the night?"

She shook her head no. My face fell. "Oh Britt, it's not that I don't want to. I do, trust me. But if I want to do this right, I need to go home before I rip all your clothes off. I need you to know that this relationship isn't just about sex. I love you Brittany. I am so utterly in love you and I just needed to say that out loud because you needed to hear it and I will say it to you every day from here on out because. . . "

I cut her off with a kiss. "Sorry, you were rambling. Now go home," I said winking at her, "Before I take up that offer."

She blushed. "Right, goodnight girlfriend." She kissed my cheek and I walked away. She stayed to make sure I got in alright. Her mom smiled and waved at me from a bedroom upstairs. Santana grinned and waved back; Susan Pierce was like her second mom. She turned and literally skipped home in a bliss of happiness. When she got there, she crawled into bed after changing into sleep shorts and a tank. She plugged in her phone and set it on the nightstand next to her bed. I got a text saying _sweet dreams my beautiful blonde teddy bear. I love you. xxxo _ I drifted into a peaceful sleep with the image of Santana in my mind.

Instead of going to cheer camp, Santana and I stayed in Lima all summer and did everything together. We went grocery shopping, went on dates every Friday, babysat my sister Hailey - Santana is great with kids, she's going to make a great mother someday. I can't wait to have mini Brittany's and mini Santana's running around after we settle down- went swimming, and yes, eventually had lots and lots of sex. We came out to both our parents and they were both surprisingly accepting. We skyped San's brother Ricardo because he is in the army and he cried, saying he accepted his baby sister just the way she is and that he couldn't be more happy that she got her head out of her ass and made us official. He's basically my big brother, too, we've gotten pretty close over the years, just like Santana and Hailey. Someday, we'll be one big happy family. I can't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana's POV**

Going back to school on the first day, I was nervous. Britt and I had the summer of our lives so far. We spent the night before cuddled against each other, listening as our hearts beat in sync. Her eyes started drooping so I kissed her forehead and softly said, "Go to sleep baby, I'll wake you up in the morning okay?" She snuggled further into me and mumbled "mmkay Tana, luves yoo." I smiled into her hair. Sometimes she was too adorable for words. "I love you too, Britt Britt."

My alarm went off at six but Britt didn't move. I shook her gently and said "Britt, wake up. Come on B, time for school." She still didn't move. I started placing kisses up her neck, sucking lightly at her pulse point. She gasped but then pretended to be asleep. "I know you're awake Britt Britt. I guess I'll have to go shower alone and walk into school with Quinn." I started walking away, swaying my hips seductively and stripping on my way to the bathroom. Just as I put my hand on the door handle and pushed it open I heard Britt spring up and sprint gracefully towards me. She put her hands on my bare hips and husked in my ear "Quinn could never make you feel this good. You're my bitch. Now go start the shower." She slapped my ass and went to grab two towels for us. I was so turned on. I love when Britt takes control. I gulped and did as I was told. Half an hour later we exited the shower fully satisfied and managed to keep our hands off each other as we got dressed and left for school. We rode to school with our hands linked over the console of my new mustang my parents got me for senior year and the radio playing Britt's Disney mix tape.

_Zip a dee doo da_

_ Zip a de eh_

_ My oh my what wonderful day_

_ Plenty of sunshine _

_ Heading my way_

_ Zip a dee doo dah_

_ Zip a de eh_

I smiled. We pulled into the parking lot. I ran out to open Britt's door for her. She blushed and smiled shyly at me. We walked into the school hand in hand. I held my head high as we passed the many stares and gawks in the hallway. We were the hottest piece of asses at this school and we knew it, but it made me kind of uncomfortable as everyone had their judgmental eyes on us. Britt could sense it too, she squeezed my hand reassurance as we found our lockers, right next to each other of course. Sue may or may not have threatened/blackmailed Figgins for me. I spun in my combo with my free hand as Britt looked at me leaning against her locker. "San?"

"Hm?"

"Everyone's looking at us still." she leaned in and whispered to me.

"Then let's give them something to look at." I shut my locker and grabbed her shirt pulling her into me. I kissed her deeply as cat calls and whistles were beginning. Guys were gawking and girls were whispering. Karofsky and Azimio walked passed and said something about baby dykes. I gave them the finger, and swiped my tongue across Britt's bottom lip. She obliged. Out of nowhere it all got silent. We both pulled away to see what was happening. There stood the entire glee club huddled in front of us. Puck and Finn were in the middle holding a red and blue slushy respectively. Puck spoke first. "Now I know you didn't just say what I think you just said. These two ladies have the right to love each other same as you and your mom Karofsky." Then Finn spoke, "Look dudes, just back off. Leave them alone and no one needs to get hurt."

Karofsky and Azimio continued to taunt the gleeks. Puck and Finn looked at each other before tossing the slushees in their faces. The whole school gasped. Britt held onto my waist as pride filled my eyes, I secretly loves those guys. The bell rang and everyone scattered into classes.

"You boys best be going" I said sickeningly sweet.

"You heard her, move out." backed Mercedes.

"Whatever. You freaks better watch your backs." Azimio said. With that they left. I let go of Britt and started hugging each and everyone one of them. I stepped back into Britt's arms and said, "Thank you guys so much. You don't know how much your support means to us." Britt nodded along. "Now go to class" I demanded, then smiled "see you third period." They smiled and went their separate ways. Britt kissed my head.

"I'm so proud of you, honey." she whispered. "Pero necesitamos ir a la clase de español." I had been teaching her Spanish since we were eight years old. I loved when she spoke it. (I loved it even more when she was screaming it in the bedroom, and she knew it, too.) We walked into class hand in hand. Mr. Schue smiled at us and let us slide, considering it was our first day of senior year. We took our seats in the back and played footsies the whole time instead of paying attention because we were already fluent. I thought about what the rest of the year was going to be like. I knew that as long as I had Brittany by my side, nothing and no one could stop this from being the best year of my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brittany's POV**

"San wake up! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!"

She grumbled underneath me. It was six am and I was straddled over her waist trying to get her up. She immediately fell back asleep. I smirked and shimmied down her body. I was already dressed in boxers and a tank but Santana was still naked from last night's activities. I licked a path up her folds and she bucked her hips in response.

"Keep going Britt" she moaned out.

"No" I stated firmly. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow at me.

"No?" she repeated, pouting.

"Nope, not unless you get your butt up and open presents with me. If you're good I'll reward you later." I winked at her and climbed out of bed. She gaped at me as I walked out the door and shut it gently. I heard her grumble and shuffle around the room to put on clothes. I love when she wears my clothes, it reminds me that she's mine and mine only. Santana keeps half her stuff here as I do mine at her house, but that doesn't stop us from borrowing each others' things most of the time. I sat on the couch and put on cartoons while I waited for Santana to come down while the pot of coffee dripped in the kitchen. I love Santana to death and she would do anything for me, but it's easier to calm her down in the morning if she had coffee first. She hobbled down the stairs rubbing her tired eyes.

"Coffee?" she grumbled.

I giggled. "In the kitchen babe."

She smiled meekly in appreciation. "Thanks Britt Britt, you're the best." She came back in two minutes later, coffee in hand, and plopped down on my lap sideways letting the hot coffee slide down her throat and into her stomach before kissing my forehead. We sat in silence for a few minutes basking in each others' presence. I got bored and started blowing raspberries into her neck. No flower on this planet or any other could compare to the pure smell of Santana. She was laughing uncontrollably chanting, "Britt stop! Britt Please! No more, no more!"

"Get a room," said my sister coming down the stairs. San stuck her tongue out a Hailey and I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Merry Christmas Hailes," said Tana.

"Yeah ditto," she replied.

My mom and dad came down the steps and went right for the coffee just like Santana did. No wonder they got along so well. My dad came bounding back into the room with all his newfound energy announcing it was time to open presents. San and I took our seats on the floor across from Hailey and we exchanged our present to Hailey first. San and I both chipped in to get her a vintage Polaroid camera. Hailey had a passion for photography since she was little. I must say for a ten year old she's quite talented. She wrapped her arms around both our necks and said her thank yous. Next San and I opened our gifts from our parents. Now that we were almost adults, they just gave us cards and money. We were grateful though. Finally it was time to open our gifts from each other. It was tradition to "save the best for last" as San liked to call it. I handed her mine first and she kissed my cheek. She took her time to open it, gently peeling away the wrapping paper and gasped when she saw it. It was a scrapbook with all my favorite memories captured on film from the day we met up until now. The second half of the book was empty because I told her, "this is only just the beginning, baby." She wiped away a stay tear and hugged me, whispering, "I love you so much," into my ear. "I love you too." She nervously handed me my present. I untied the bow and opened it up to find a box. It was about the size of one that would hold a necklace. I stared for a moment. "Just open it already!" exclaimed Hailey. We all laughed. I removed the lid from the box. On top was a business card. It read PIERCE OF CAKE DANCE STUDIOS, 1123 Lima Lane, 888-555-1234, and a bunch of other stuff. Underneath the business card was a key to what I assumed was to the studio. I tackled Santana to the ground and peppered kisses to every inch of her face as tears streamed happily down mine. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I can't believe you did this for me baby, I love you."

"You're welcome, Britt." Such a woman of words I thought to myself. "Let's go, I wanna go see it!"

She giggled and poked me in the stomach. "We have to eat first silly."

"But I'm not hungry," My stomach just had to growl in that moment and prove me wrong.

"Yeah, okay," she giggled and stood up. "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes" she announced.

"Honey you don't have to" said my mom.

"It's cool Mrs. P, I want to." and with that she walked off to the kitchen and started taking out pans. Gosh I love that woman. I got up to set the table while my family stayed behind to help Hailey with her gifts. I sat at the island and watched my girl work while dancing around the kitchen humming "Christmas Wrapping." After eating we left the house in hoodies and jeans and Tana drove us to the location. My left leg bounced up and down in anticipation the entire ride over. We pulled into the lot and San put her hand on my thigh to stop me from bouncing. "You ready B?" she asked. "Yeah" I breathed out, "I'm ready." I put the key in the lock and twist it to the right. I took a deep breath before opening the door. It was beautiful. It was one giant room with perfectly polished wooden floors, a mirror covering the length of the front room with bars lined up against it, there was a door to the front left with a sign that read 'Props', a door to the back left that read 'Ladies' Locker Room', a door to the front right with 'Men's Locker Room', and a door to the back left that said 'Office'.

"Go on in Britt," she whispered nudging me. I swooped her up in my arms bridal style and she squealed and gripped onto my neck. I carried her over the threshold and set her down on the opposite side.

"Santana this is absolutely amazing."

"Mmhmm. And it's all yours love." She interlaced our fingers and led me around to each room where we proceeded to christen all of them. We stopped at the office last. It was so us. On the desk stood a plaque that said 'Santana Lopez' all gold and shiny. I knew San wanted to go to school for business and this was her first step. The cabinets held files of the people she already set up to be employees, Mike Chang included. I shoved her onto the desk and French kissed the hell out of her. She moaned into my mouth and tugged my shirt over my head. Hooking her fingers into my belt loops she tugged me back into her and left hickeys up my neck. "You're such a naughty girl Britt. What are your students gonna think when they walk in and the room smells like sex. You little slut. I'm going to make you scream my name so many fucking times you'll be begging me to stop." She unbuttoned my jeans and plunged two fingers into my core. "San" I cried out. "What was that babe? You like it when I fuck you like this you fucking whore?" I love when San talked dirty, it's such a turn on. "You're so wet baby. I can feel your cunt clenching as I stretch your pussy with my fingers." She tugged my bra down slightly and took an erect bud into her mouth. I arched my back into her touch as I rode her fingers, feeling myself getting closer by the second. She rubbed circles on my clit and whispered "come for me Britt" in my ear. "Shit" I squeaked out before waves of euphoria erupted all over her fingers. She rode out my orgasm before pulling her fingers out and sucking on them seductively. "Best. Christmas. Ever." I let out, still trying to catch my breath. Her phone beeped signaling an alarm. "What's that for, hun?" I asked, pushing my bra back into place and picking up my shirt. "I arranged for us to meet the gleeks to wish them a Merry Christmas and I have an inkling Puck wants to invite us to his annual New Year's Party."

"Okay" I smiled kissing her one last time and dragging her out of the office, hitting the lights on the way out. We locked up and headed to the Lima Bean.


	4. Chapter 4

**Santana POV**

Britts and I had a great New Year. We were surprisingly the only ones sober at Puck's party. When the clock struck midnight she gripped my waist with one arm and clutched my head in the other as she swung me down and kissed me with a burning passion. We were making out for almost ten minutes when Sam and Mercedes came by whistling at us. We both blushed and returned to an upright position.

The next day back at school we couldn't take our hands off each other. Before lunch I pulled Quinn aside and asked her to take Britt to the mall after school today. She didn't question me, she just shrugged and replied, "sure."

"Great, thanks" I replied.

After school I called for an emergency glee meeting in the choir room, minus Brittany and Quinn, of course. I was pacing the floor waiting for them all to arrive. Berry and Finnocence were first. Then Samcedes. After Puck, The Asian Twins, The Gay Fairies, and Jewfro?

"Out you little jewish freak" I spat, scowl in place.

He sighed and walked out. Everyone took their seats waiting for me to speak. "Okay, as you know I wouldn't call you here without a reason, so I'm just going to get right to it. I want you guys to help me propose to Brittany."

Shit. That started a wildfire. Kurt and Blaine were already discussing wedding details. Puck was in fantasy mode probably imagining me and Britt getting it on. Mike and Tina were happy dancing, Puck had that gassy infant smile on his face while Rachel was yelling how we're too young and some other shit, Cedes came up and pulled me into a hug and Trouty Mouth shook my hand. I put my pointer finger and pinky into my mouth and blew getting them to all shut up instantly. "I don't care if you agree or disagree with my decision. You mean a lot to Britt and I, and I would be honored to have your help with this. Brittany is my soulmate and this really means more than words to me. Who's in?"

Everyone's hands shot up, Rachel's included. I smiled. "So, here's the plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Brittany POV**

Quinn and I had a great time at the mall. She's my second best friend, after Santana, duhh! It was great reconnecting with her again. Over the summer San and I spent all our time with each other, we never really got to see any of our friends. Quinn cut her hair short, got back together with Puck, and they were able to meet Beth, who was adopted by Rachel's birth mom. Weird right? They're only referring to themselves as Beth's aunt and uncle, but at least they still get to be a part of her life.

We talked for hours and were exhausting from shopping by the time it was over. I managed to by the new Britney Spears album Britney Jean, some cute tops from Forever 21, and I bought Santana a new charm for her bracelet. Quinn bought some stuff for Beth and a new hair straightener. Overall, it was a success.

I got home and took a quick shower. When I walked out, my hair was still dripping and there was only a small towel covering my body. I didn't know Santana was in my room until she shrieked and covered her eyes. She was so silly sometimes, acting like she'd never seen me naked before.

"Like what you see baby?" I teased.

"Britt just put some clothes on I wants to gets mah cuddles on," she spoke in her Lima Heights Adjacent Accent.

I giggled. "okay, okay." I snuggled into her side as she wrapped her arms around me. "your boobs are some comfy" I told her. She grinned into my hair.

"How was the mall?"

"Good" I replied. "Quinn is really happy. I think everything is finally starting to come together, you know? I hope we win nationals this year in glee club. That would be the icing on the cake." I yawned. "Goodnight Sanny, I love you."

"Love you too Britt." she said.

The next few weeks Santana was really distant. My birthday was coming up and I really wanted to spend time with her. Every time I asked her to come hang out she would make up some excuse as to why she couldn't. One day she came in and had lipstick smudges on her forehead. She brushed it off saying that she was helping her mom with groceries. It made sense, her mom was getting older and Maribel did like to wear lipstick. I let it go for the time being, but I still had my suspicions.

I stayed over San's house two nights later and found some other girl's lingerie in her room while she was in the shower. I ran out of her house, slammed my car door and sped off to Quinn's house with tears burning my eyes. How could she betray me like that? I thought she loved me? Quinn opened the door and pulled me into her arms after seeing my bloodshot eyes. She told me I had to confront Santana about it, that it's probably just a misunderstanding. She told me we had an epic kind of love that only exists in movies and fairytales. But that didn't explain why Santana would cheat on me. Speaking of Santana, she's called me fourteen times now; left ten voicemails pleading for me to come back, saying how she's so worried and she doesn't know what she did wrong. The eight texts say the same thing. Quinn let me stay at her house that night. I was listening to my Ipod when the perfect song came on that I could use to test if Santana was really cheating on me. I sighed, It was now or never.


	6. Chapter 6

**NO COPY RIGHT INTENDED. Songs are "Perfume" by Britney Spears and "Perfect Two" by Auburn.**

**Santana POV**

I was freaking out. Why did Britt just up and leave without telling me? I called fourteen times but she didn't answer. I cried myself to sleep that night, my heart cracking with every second that passed.

I moped around all morning, hoping I'd see Britt at school to ask her about it. I know I've been distant lately, but I've been really busy between the studio, planning my proposal, and taking care of Mamí.

I walked into school and saw Q comforting Britts at our lockers. She looked really sad. I instantly hated myself for making her feel like that. She gave me the cold shoulder all day. I was still really confused as to what I did wrong, though.

Glee club rolled around and I was the last to get there. Britt was sitting in the middle of the room on a stool. Brad was at the piano, and the band was in the corner. I had no idea what was going on.

"Take a seat, Santana." Britt said softly.

I gulped. She never used my full name. It was strange to see her just sitting there, too. Usually when she performed she was dancing around without a care in the world.

The music started up and she tapped her hand on her thigh to find a rhythm.

_Do I imagine it, or do I see your stare  
Is there still longing there?  
Oh I hate myself, and I feel crazy  
Such a classic tale  
Current girl friend, ex girlfriend, I'm trying to be cool  
Am I being paranoid, am I seeing things?  
Am I just insecure?_

I want to believe  
It's just you and me  
Sometimes it feels like there's three  
Of us in here baby 

_So I, wait for you to call  
And I try to act natural  
Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me  
And while I wait I put on my perfume, yeah I want it all over you  
I gotta mark my territory_

I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells your perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume

_I wanna fill the room, when she's in it with you  
Please don't forget me  
Do I imagine it, or catch these moments  
I know you got history_

But I'm your girlfriend, now I'm your girlfriend trying to be cool  
I hope I'm paranoid, that I'm just seeing things  
That I'm just insecure

I want to believe  
It's just you and me  
Sometimes it feels like there's three  
Of us in here baby

_So I, wait for you to call  
And I try to act natural  
Have you been thinking 'bout her or about me  
And while I wait I put on my perfume, yeah I want it all over you  
I gotta mark my territory_

I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells my perfume  
I'll never tell, tell on myself but I hope she smells your perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume  
I hide it well, hope you can't tell but I hope she smells my perfume

Shit! She thinks I'm cheating. Shit. Shit. Shit. Britt ran out of the room, mascara streaming down her face. Before I could process anything, a pale manicured hand slapped me across the face before following Britt out. Quinn.

"What the hell Puck, you were supposed to tell Quinn about the plan?"

"Sorry bro, I kinda got distracted." He replied smirking.

I groaned in frustration before sprinting out of the room to find my girlfriend. I saw Quinn coming in from the school's entrance. "She's gone." said Quinn.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, looking up to meet Quinn's cold, hard glare.

"You better have a damn good reason as to why you would do this to Brittany!"

"I do. I do"

"Well?" she persued.

"Pucks an asshole"

"WHAT! You slept with Puck? What kind of. . ."

"NO NO. Eww. God no Q, I didn't sleep with your boyfriend. He was supposed to tell you that I've been planning a proposal. I want to ask B to marry me." I finished quietly.

Her features softened. "San I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Q, I just need to figure out how to get Britt to talk to me."

"Well, tell me about this proposal and I'll see what I can do." she said hugging me.

"Thanks Quinn. I really appreciate it."

"No prob." she flashed me a smile then headed out.

That night I climbed up to Brittany's window using a ladder from the Pierce garage. She didn't have a tree outside her window, don't judge me, okay? She refused to answer for ten minutes. I climbed back down and started shouting.

"Brittany Susan Pierce I know you can hear me. I remember the first day I met you Britt. We were in first grade. You wore a yellow top with a unicorn on it and Noah made fun of you so I punched him in the gut. I didn't know why I was so drawn to you. I hated everyone. But you were so pretty; you're golden locks hanging on your shoulders in perfect braids, your cerulean blue eyes that put the stars to shame, the freckles on your face that I could count forever, and a smile that could light up anyone's day no matter how crappy of a mood they were in. I love you. I am so fucking in love with you Brittany. Please give me a chance to come up and explain myself to you. This is all just a misunderstanding, Britt please. I'm begging you. And everyone knows Santana Maria Lopez does not beg. Britt I'm not leaving until you let me in. I'll stand here all night and sing love songs until you let me in. Spare your neighbors the show Britt."

No answer.

_"You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_Or you can be the chills that I feel on the first date_

_You can be the hero and I could be your sidekick _

The window slid open and Brittany peered her head out. "Alright, alright Santana you can come up, just please stop singing before the neighbors call the cops."

I grinned like a fool and walked around the front door that I knew Britt would come and unlock for me. She did, and then she turned her back to me and went upstairs to her room. I of course followed. She sat down on her bed, back still face me. The mattress dipped as I sat down behind her. I placed a tentative hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. I stung.

"Brittany, baby, you have to know that I would never ever cheat on you, and I have never cheated on you. You're my one and only Britt. Why don't you believe me?"

She turned and spat "Cut the bullshit Santana I saw her lingerie in your room."

I was stunned. Britt was never angry, and Britt never cursed. I thought back to the night she left and realized what Brittany had seen. You see, my cousin Mika was in town helping me take care of my mother in her old age and she was staying in my room because I had hired a part-time nurse who stayed in the guest room. So that was her undergarments on the room. I explained that to Britt and she immediately started sobbing in my arms and apologizing. I comforted her and told her it was all going to be okay. Britt met Mika when she and I were little girls. They got along immediately. Mika's three years older than us and is now in Law School. But she's taking some time off to come see her favorite cousin and help me with the proposal. But I didn't tell Britt that part. I looked down and realized Brittany had fallen asleep in my arms. I laid her down gently and spooned her from behind after taking off my shoes and jacket.

"Love you Sanny Bear." she mumbled

"I love you too, Britt, more than anything else in this world."

With that, we both drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**I'm going to post the proposal next. It'll probably be the final chapter. I'm not sure if I want to write an epilogue, yet. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Feel free to tell me what you liked and what I can improve on. This is my first fanfic and I was terribly nervous when posting it. Thanks so much. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Santana POV**

It was finally the day before Brittany's birthday and I was nervous as hell. It was a Saturday and we were lounging around in bed after making love.

"Let's go to the park," I suggested.

"Can we feed the ducks?" she asked, her blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

I grinned. "Sure can, Britt Britt."

"Eeep." she leapt out of bed and started throwing clothes at me.

"Woah, slow down B, the park isn't going anywhere." I said with a chuckle.

We were dressed and Britt was dragging my arm telling me to hurry up.

"Be there in a second B, I just have to get my phone." It was a lie, my phone was in my bra, but she believed it. I ran into her parents room and found the little black velvet box in the medicine cabinet where I had put it. I hid my anxiety well as we went to the park and fed the ducks for an hour. I then took Britt out to Breadstix for lunch and we teased the waiters like old times. The young boy asked if we wanted dessert and Britt said "yes" while I said "no" at the same time. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Uh, let's go out for ice-cream instead, B."

"Okay," she replied, shrugging.

I paid for the bill and Britt and I left hand in hand. I began driving to the dance studio where all the gleeks were set up waiting for us.

"Sanny, I thought we were going to get ice-cream?" Britt asked.

"We can in a minute, I just remembered I need to turn off the office light in the studio."

She seemed to accept my answer. I opened her car door when we pulled up.

"Thank you, m'lady" she said in a fake British accent and curtsied for me. I just giggled and led her to the door of the studio. She opened it and gasped when she walked in. The lights were dim and there were candles sitting on the floor around the walls of the studio. The gleeks were lined up against the mirror with objects that held clues behind their backs.

"San what is this?"

"Britt go find your second best friend."

She looked at me hesitantly. "Go one babe, they won't bite." She walked over to Quinn.

"Hi Q" she said.

"Miss Pierce" said Quinn. She pulled out a single daisy and presented it to Britt. She said, "Roses are red, violets are blue. Put this daisy in your hair, then find Puckerman for your next clue."

Britt did as she was told and walked up to Puck. "Miss Pierce" he repeated. "I am made out of metal but when I break I shatter like glass." He pulled out a box and opened it to reveal a heart charm for her bracelet. "Keep her heart safe and she will do the same. Find the man with lips like a fish if you wish to continue this game."

Britt giggled and hooked the charm on her bracelet before locating Sam who bowed. She giggled again. "Would you care for a magic trick, Miss Pierce?"

"Why yes, Samuel, I would." she replied. He revealed a stack of cards face down to her in a fan-like manner and told her to pick one. Every card was a queen of hearts and each one had a handwritten reason as to why I love Brittany. "Read the card out loud, Miss Pierce," said Sam after Britt chose one.

"You keep me grounded. You're the only one who can tame Snixx and you make me a better person all together."

"Amen to that" said Mercedes. Everyone laughed but I blushed.

Sam continued, "Keep that card in your back pocket. Walk down the line until you reach a man with hair gel and a bowtie."

"Hi Blaine" said Brittany.

"Miss Pierce." Blaine presented Britt with a miniature box of dots and explained, "You are sweeter than candy and are the only prescription to Miss Lopez's sweet tooth." Britt took the dots and put them in her other back pocket. "Find the girl who's Jewish if you wish to know where you're next clue is."

Britt literally skipped over to Rachel. Holy hell she couldn't get any cuter if she tried.

"Hi Rachel."

"Miss Pierce, I offer you this lobster necklace as a token of Miss Lopez's love. You are her lobster, as I am sure she is yours. Wear this today if you accept that Miss Lopez is your lobster and you are hers."

"Put it on me Rach?" Britt asked and turned around, sweeping her hair to the side.

Rachel closed the clasp and I smiled shyly at Britt before she turned around again.

"Find the diva who sings like Aretha to receive your next clue."

Britt went over to Mercedes and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet in front of the girl. "Wassup Homegurl" she said in a fake ghetto accent. Mercedes laughed before getting serious again.

"Miss Pierce, please take off your shoes." Brittany slowly removed her Converse, confusion written across her features. Mercedes pulled a box from behind her back and opened it up. Inside sat a pair of pink high top Air Jordans that Brittany had been eying up for a while now. "Please wear these shoes as a reminder that Miss Lopez, and I quote, feels high off your love and feels like she's flying whenever you're in the same room as her." Britt slipped on the Jordans and then looked at Mercedes for directions to her next person. "Find the only man who is brave enough to sing single ladies in heels and your next clue he will reveal."

Britt moon walked over to Kurt and received a few cheers.

"Miss Pierce, please close your eyes." she obeyed. Kurt dipped his finger into the war paint and smeared two lines under Brittany's eyes like a football player would. Britt scrunched her nose at the sensation. "Miss Pierce you may open. Wear this war paint symbolically today as a representation of the warrior inside of you. Miss Lopez is willing to fight for you and your love in any and every situation you encounter together. If you wish to acquire you're next clue, find the Asian girl who has it for you."

"Hi Tina."

"Miss Pierce, please hold onto this glue stick that symbolizes the glue that holds Miss Lopez together, because it's you. Without you, Miss Lopez would be nothing but disoriented pieces." Britt took the glue stick and stuck it in her left pocket. "Find my better half and receive the next clue if you ask."

Britt walked over to Asian Number 2, "Hi Mike! I believe you have something for me?"

"That I do, Miss Pierce. Smile." He took out Hailey's Polaroid camera and snapped a picture of Britt grinning like she just won the lottery. The picture shot out and Britt waved it until it showed up. "For your scrapbook, Miss Pierce, may it be filled with only beautiful smiles that are worth your while. Now find Finn, he has the last clue there is to give."

"Miss Pierce, please accept these tickets to Wicked as an early birthday present. If you wish to seek your final prize, find the girl whom you call 'mine'."

Britt deposited the tickets in her right pocket, and walked over to me.

"Hola hermosa" she said.

"Hola mi ángel perfecto," I said smiling. "Brittany Susan Pierce, there are not enough words in the human dictionary that could describe the depth of my love for you. You're my everything Britt; my first, my last, and my only. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's not a thing I would change about you, B, except maybe one thing, your last name." I got down on one knee and pulled the ring out of my pocket, opening it up for her. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she whispered, nodding furiously. A single tear escaped her cheek as I slid the ring onto her finger. The gleeks cheered as we embraced, our bodies molding together in perfect harmony.

"You're my everything too, San," she whispered in my ear. And in that moment, nothing else mattered. Not the ups, or the downs, or the everything inbetween. In that moment, it was just me and the love of my life. I inhaled the smell of perfume on her neck and sighed in content. Yeah, everything was going to be okay.

No, actually, everything was going to be more than okay.


End file.
